Toa Hagah/Rahaga
This Toa Hagah team was a team appointed to protect Makuta Teridax. They were mutated to Rahkshi/Toa Hagah hybrids named Rahaga, but had later been mutated back into their Toa Hagah forms. The name "Rahaga", came from a joke from Roodaka, when the Toa Hagah were first transformed. Members *Norik, Toa of Fire (Leader) *Iruini, Toa of Air *Gaaki, Toa of Water *Kualus, Toa of Ice *Pouks, Toa of Stone *Bomonga, Toa of Earth History Toa Hagah The Toa Hagah were selected by the Brotherhood of Makuta from pre-existing Toa teams based on the merit of their individual accomplishments, and were bestowed with metallic armor to differentiate them as elite Toa. The Toa Hagah served the Brotherhood of Makuta as bodyguards, when it was an Organization dedicated to the protection of the Matoran. However, they discovered that the Brotherhood had turned corrupt and rebelled. They invaded the Brotherhood fortress on Destral and, overpowering the Dark Hunter guards temporily defeated Teridax, stole the Kanohi Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light. While they were making their escape, Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were ambushed by Roodaka, a servant of the Brotherhood, who mutated them into freakish, Rahkshi-headed creatures she dubbed "Rahaga", from the words Rahkshi and Hagah. Norik and Iruini, who hadn't been with the others due to an argument, returned and rescued them, however, they too were mutated into Rahaga. Eventually, they all managed to escape with the Mask of Light. Rahaga The Rahaga decided to dedicate themselves to opposing the Brotherhood's armies of Visorak spiders, whom Roodaka was second-in-command of. In whatever lands the Visorak conquered, the Rahaga worked to rescue as much of the Rahi wildlife as possible from their clutches, in this way they learned the ways of Rahi and became master trackers. They also began to search for Keetongu, a mythical Rahi said to be able to counteract any poison, including the Visorak's Hordika venom. In time, the Rahaga came to the city of Metru Nui, where Keetongu was said to be living. They hid the Mask of Light in the city, and themselves stayed hidden from the population, watching as their old enemy, Teridax, put all of the city's Matoran to sleep, only to be imprisoned by the Toa Metru. Soon afterwards, the Visorak arrived in Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru returned to the Visorak-controlled city, they were quickly captured and mutated by the Visorak's Hordika venom. The Rahaga then revealed themselves, saving the Toa from certain death, and offered their help in rescuing the Matoran and finding a cure for the mutation. They agreed, however, in their new, bestial Hordika forms, they were finding it more difficult to get along and work as a team. Toa Vakama, in particular, was becoming increasingly bitter and aloof, despite the Hordika and Rahaga's successes against the Visorak. Vakama eventually gave himself over to the feral side that the mutation unleashed and attacked the Rahaga, delivering five of them over to the Visorak's king, Sidorak. Norik, who was left behind to "deliver a message" to the other Toa, found new information regarding Keetongu's whereabouts, and he, along with the five remaining Toa Hordika, finally found the legendary entity. Keetongu offered his help in fighting off the hordes, and in the following battle Norik was able to free his fellow Rahaga. After helping the cured Toa Metru build airships to transport the Matoran to the island of Mata Nui, the Rahaga stayed in Metru Nui, helping Turaga Dume to rebuild the city as much as they could. They travelled from the city often, continuing to aid lands that the Visorak had previously conquered. When the Matoran and Toa Metru, now Turaga, finally returned to Metru Nui, the Rahaga were there to welcome them back. They stayed there for awhile, presumably helping the Matoran and Toa Nuva restore the city, and eventually learned that a Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon were on a rampage on Xia and, despite the fact that their hated nemesis, Roodaka, was native to that land, went to assist. Toa Once More On their way they encountered Lewa Nuva, who was sent to get them. When the Rahaga arrived, they found Roodaka in the custody of the Toa Nuva. A deal was then made; Roodaka turned the Rahaga back into Toa, and they agreed to subdue the Tahtorak and protect Roodaka from the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters whom she had both betrayed and both wanted her dead. However, she was soon taken by the Order of Mata Nui. Then proceeded a long battle against the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. The Tahtorak had already weakened the Kanohi Dragon enough for Norik to use his Rhotuka to slow it down and Kualus to freeze it. Iruini also moved the dragon's leg away from The Mountain as the others fought the Tahtorak. Bomonga used his Mask of Growth to wrestle the Tahtorak and Pouks to hold it with chains of stone. However, just as it seemed to end, Gaaki was staring at the ocean using her Mask of Clairvoyance and saw "seekers of shadows" approaching. Kualus confirmed these were a Dark Hunter battle fleet approaching, using his knowledge of bird language to communicate with a smoke hawk. Iruini used his Kualsi to transport himself to the flagship, where he found through "The Shadowed One" he was coming on the behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. The Shadowed One revealed they wanted him to blockade Xia and its' weapons, as the Brotherhood could use them, but he had decided to destroy it and its' inhabitants, including the Toa Hagah if they were not foolish enough to leave. Just as "The Shadowed One"'s invasion was to commence, Helryx and two Order members arrived, and Helryx threatened the Dark Hunter leader with a massive tidal wave, large enough to destroy his fleet. She then had Botar's replacement teleport the other Toa Hagah to the flagship, and gave them the Piraka, Zaktan, in a globe. Helryx sent them to find Makuta Teridax, for they had confronted him before and won. Later, they arrived at Metru Nui and met Jaller. Norik introduced himself and stated their reasons for coming to Metru Nui - Destroying the Coliseum. Obviously, this caused some objections. After the ensuing battle, they teamed up to stop a summoned creature. Hewkii, Kualus, and Bomonga lifted up the Coliseum so the Hagah could get under it. They were later attached magnetically to a wall with molten protodermis surging toward them. They were then saved by Makuta Miserix. The Toa Hagah then allied with the Makuta and together explored a chamber with machines and two dead corpses. Suddenly, a portal opened in the chamber and strange beings started making their way through it. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. Tren Krom later broke the illusion, and together they were part of the resistance against Makuta Teridax. After the death of Teridax, the Toa Hagah migrated to Spherus Magna. After Kopaka's spoke with Toa Gaaki, the Toa Team went in search of the Toa Mahri, who had fallen under the influence of a strange gold being. Equipment All of the Hagah carry Spears and Rhotuka Launching Shields. It is also possible that the Kanohi of the other Toa Hagah are shaped to match past heroes masks, like Norik's Pehkui. Below are the tools the Toa Hagah carried: *'Norik' carried a Lava Spear and wore a Pehkui. *'Iruini' carried a Cyclone Spear and wore a Kualsi. *'Kualus' carried a Sub-Zero Spear and wore a Mask of Rahi Control. *'Bomonga' carried a Seismic Spear and wore a Mask of Growth. *'Gaaki' carried a Tidal Spear and wore a Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance. *'Pouks' carried a Avalanche Spear and wore a Mask of Emulation. As Rahaga, they all carried small staffs and had Rhotuka Launchers built-in their armor. Trivia *"Hagah" means "guardian" in the Matoran language. *The Toa Hagah had been active as Toa for quite some time before they were recruited into the team. *All the Toa Hagah's spears (at least those belonging to Teridax's Hagah) have limited powers of their own. *The original Toa teams of the Toa Hagah did not all originate from the same location. *Other Makuta, Like Mutran, Tridax, Spiriah, Chirox, and Antroz had Toa Hagah teams but they were either corrupted or killed. *The Toa Hagah had their own serial, Dwellers in Darkness. *Rahaga might seem to be like Turaga, but Rahaga were actually just miniture Toa with Rahkshi heads. *The Rahaga all had part of the tools of the 2003 Rahkshi of their colors. *The Rahaga also had the Rahkshi heads of their colors. fi:Rahaga Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa teams Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta servant